


You've Gotta Be Kidding Me

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Foggy woke up cold and then just out of his sheer dumb luck, he found Frank Castle bleeding out on his couch. Matt so owed him for this.





	You've Gotta Be Kidding Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacenarwhal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenarwhal/gifts).



_ Was that a body dropping? _

Honestly, Foggy didn’t even what to know. It was too early and too damn cold for this shit, and he trusted Matt not to do anything stupid. Who was he kidding? This was Matthew frickin' Murdock he was talking about. The man was africkin’ masochist.

If Foggy didn’t love Matt so damn much, he’d have thrown his ass out in the streets to spend the holidays by himself. Well, nah, he could never bring himself to do that even if Matt _wasn’t_ his friend, and most recently, his lover, because that man needed someone to ground him in life, and Foggy was willing to be that person. And well, he had a soft spot for Hell’s Kitchen finest heroes, and Matt just happened to be one of those colorful characters.

No wonder his home was now a resting ground for Matt and his comrades. 

Foggy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He let them adjust to the light and then he threw the pillow he was hugging frustratedly against the wall. 

Fuck his life!

He slipped from under the comfort of his blanket, and regretted his decision immediately. It felt like as if a snowstorm had passed through here. Did Matt take off the heat again? The idiot always _took_ off the heat because of his freakishly warm body temperature.

Foggy shivered and shook his head. He pulled the strings of his robe together and tightened it around him, but even that wasn’t enough. It still was cold and Foggy found his teeth clattering like a damn drum.

_Matt so owed me for this_ , he thought bitterly, as he slipped on his fluffy bunny ears bedroom slippers. He picked him his phone from the bed and saw it was a little after eight in the morning. There had better a damn good reason for him waking up so early.

Foggy went down in the living room and then stopped dead in his track, his phone slipping out of his hands. “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he said exasperatedly, reaching down to pick up his phone. Thankfully nothing happened to it.

“Hey, Nelson,” Frank said, smiling cockily, showing off his bloody teeth, and wasn’t that a pretty sight. It was not!

Foggy looked up at Frank and stared at him long and hard before shaking his head. “When I said you could come here, Frank, I didn’t mean that you could just drop in here whenever you want, especially when you are like that.” He gestured to Frank’s bloody self from the blood-soaked clothes staining him his couch to the blood dripping from the numerous scratches on his face all over Foggy’s beautiful, not to mention expensive carpet. 

Frank tired to sit up but failed miserably. “I didn’t _come_ here of my free will,” he said, groaning, and closed his eyes when another batch of pain hit him. “Karen brought me. She’s with Red in the kitchen. If there’s any blame assigned, it goes to those two, not me.”

“Right,” Foggy said, eyeing the kitchen suspiciously. He was going to go in there and give those two a piece of his mind, but he apparently had to take care of Frank freakin’ Castle before he could do that. How can his friends leave the man in his current condition all by himself? He wouldn’t know. Apparently they were that stupid.

“I’m telling you, man, I didn’t want any of this shit. I didn’t want to be here, but Karen, she wouldn’t let me be out there in my current condition.” He chuckled softly. “She’s a good woman. Take such good care of me.”

“Have anyone ever told you not to talk when you’re bleeding out on my couch?” Foggy slapped himself and went over to Frank to assess the damage, to Frank, not his couch.

“‘Fraid not. I don’t think I ever bled out of your couch before, Nelson.” He coughed.

“Uh, huh,” Foggy let out, as he moved Frank’s head gently from under the pillow, trying to inspect the damages. It didn’t seem that bad. At least from what he could see. Just a couple of light scratches, but that eye, that was what got Foggy really worried. It looked really bad, and the wound around it seemed really nasty.

“You done checkin’ me out? I don’t think I’mreally comfortable stealing Red’s man,” Frank said lightly, coughing even more.

“You wish.” Foggy scoffed and gently placed Frank’s head back on to the pillows. “Tell me, Matt and Karen are at least having Claire come over to take a look at you?”

Frank shrugged.

And that was the exact movement Matt decided to make an entry bringing Karen with him. Thank god because Foggy was never going to get the answers he needed since Frank was being a little charming devil, and not a helpful angel. Like was it that hard to tell him what happened, especially considering he was in Foggy’s home, mind you.

“Foggy,” Matt was the first one to speak while Karen went over to look after Frank, and the bastard had that soft smile on his perfectly sculptured face, as if he didn’t just ruin Christmas’ morning.

“Matt,” Foggy greeted him back. “This is not how I imagine I’d spend my first Christmas with you? As my boyfriend, my lover,” he clarified when Matt gave him a slightly confused look, the corner of his lips bending a little to form a cute little frown.

“I’m sorry,” Matt said, running his hands through his hair. “I wanted to spend a relaxing day with you, but when Karen showed up, I couldn’t turn her away, or Frank.”

Foggy sighed. “What did I think?” He laughed a little and regretted it when Matt gave him a guilt-ridden look. “I didn’t mean anything bad by it. This is your life. Our life. I need to get used to it, you know. It’s just…I wanted to spend a lazy day in bed all day with you.”

Matt smiled a little. “We can still do that. It might take a while—”

“—to clean the blood off my precious couch and my beautiful carpet. I know,” he said, turning around to give Frank a fake displeased look. “And I really don’t think I’m up for that bed-thing now,” he said, shaking off the unpleasant thoughts of Frank and his bloody smile greeting him in bed when he was with Matt.

“Really Foggy?” Matt asked in a pleased voice. “Frank wouldn’t be there in bed with us. He’d be gone long before that.”

“No, Matt, Frank _isn’t_ going anywhere,” Foggy told him, clearly displeased with him, putting his hands on his hips like a mother scolding her child. “You don’t know me if you think I’m throwing Frank out in the streets on Christmas. Christmas is time for family, and as much as I hate to admit it, Frank is family.”

“Thanks, Nelson, for the offer, but I think I’m going to pass,” Frank said weakly.

“Who said you have a say in the matter?”

“I think he has a right to say if he doesn’t want to spend the holidays with us,” Matt said.

“And who said you have a say in the matter?” he directed to Matt.

Matt opened his mouth to say it knowing better to challenge Foggy, and Karen just laughed softly.

“Good. Now that’s all settled. I’m going to go wash Frank’s blood off my hands,” Foggy said, walking away, but then stopping midway. “Care to join me, Matty?”

“Uh, sure,” Matt said unsurely, following Foggy up to the bathroom, hopefully for something good and not to be yelled at. After all, it was Christmas, and Foggy loved Christmas, so surely, he’d try to make it on the nice list, and not the naughty list, not that Matt minded, of course.

Foggy was Foggy and Matt didn’t want anyone else but this sweet yet stern man in his life.


End file.
